Der Engel
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Oh look I wrote something!! I think it's bad.... I don't like the way it came out but you tell me if it's okay... Umm... it's a D/R and it's kinda weird. Don't know how to explain it... Please read... And review!!!


Call me sentimental but who cares??? Okay that wasn't part of the story; it was directed to a friend of mine. He thought I was a cold heartless bitch!! (Am not!!!) Well not exactly that per say but that I wasn't very sentimental. Then he read some of the crap I have using up space on my hard drive and on the web... Now he knows better!!!

Alas I will say something useful!! The reason for this story is that I felt I needed to write something D/R!! I haven't used those creative muscles in so long that they're deterioration. That and I have math homework I'm supposed to be doing... Stupid Mrs. Hyde!! Only teacher to give homework over Thanksgiving break!! 

Oh yes!! Yelling time!!! Happy Turkey Day to all Americans!!!! What a wonderful holiday!! What other holiday is dedicated solely to eating??!! Oh and eat I did!! I made three cakes, a batch of cookies and two loaves of banana bread! And than I had to cook for Thanksgiving!!! J/K!! That was for thanksgiving but I also made these delicious dark chocolate fudge brownies!! Old family recipe!! But I burned it so I made brownies from a box! I made it better by layering cream cheese frosting on. They didn't last long! I'm such a good cook!!

Happy Hanukkah!!!! Hanukkah!!! I love Hanukkah!!! It's a shame schools don't get out for Jewish holidays! Hanukkah is one of the best holidays!! Eight Cheers for Hanukkah!!

Disclaimer(don't you hate these things?): HP does not belong to me!! It belongs to J.K.Rowling, bless her soul!! 

Der Engel doesn't belong to me either! It belongs to Wagner. I think he's a German composer... can't remember... But I got the song off of my Andrea Bocelli cd, Sacred Arias. It's like the only song that isn't praising God. (Me ^.^--trying not offend anyone)

Der Engel By Aloh Dark

Ron POV

__

In der Kindheit fruhen Tagen

hort' ich oft von Engel sagen,

die des Himmels hehre Wonne

tauschen mit der Erdensonne

The Angel I have often laid eyes upon, has finally let down his guard. I can't believe how long it has been since the last time I'd seen him so vulnerable. Actually, I've never seen him so vulnerable.

I've never seen the moons false light shine off his pale hair in such a way. I've never seen the tiny drops of tears slide down his fair cheeks to land soaking the ground. Never have I seen him clutch at his shoulders and howl in pain while begging on his knees. Such vulnerability coming from such a cold creature. His pain gave him such an ethereal appearance. It made him look like the angel no one ever accused him of being.

And still, that is what he was. And earth bound angel crying out his miseries at his life aground. He was too pure to dance with fire, and too unchaste to dine with celestial spirits. Seduced by Lucifer and married to Michel. And hurt by both because of the other.

I'd never seen or heard of such a pain a human could endure and survive. Only you, dear angel could bear this.

__

Dab, wo bang ein Herz Sorgen

schmachtet vor der Welt verborgen

dab, wo still es will verbluten

und vergehn in Tranenfluten,

I guess that you really weren't like how every one thought. Suffering so much because of what others say and do. Who knew that you were hurt every time that something was said against you? Did you ever let anyone into your heart? Until know, I could I have sworn that you didn't have a heart. But judging by the amount of tears falling from your eyes, and the sounds coming from your lips, I'd say that you had a heart. But that it was now broken past repair.

How often did you cry when no one was around to hear the pitiful mewing? Did you even allow yourself to cry? Has that demon not fit to be called a father taught you that crying wasn't something that you're supposed to do? Everyone has the right to cry. It's said that a true man isn't the one that never cries, but the one that feels enough to cry when it is necessary. 

Please don't hurt yourself by bottling everything up inside. I can see the anguish written in your face. I don't know what caused your soul to shatter but I never want to see that expression again. I can almost see your lifeblood leaving your broken body in the form of your tears.

What happened to you that made you shatter?

__

Dab, wo brunstig sein Gebet

einzing um Erlosung fleht,

da der Engel neiderschwebt,

und es sanft gen Himmel hebt

There is nothing I could ever do to help you. Then again, you wouldn't let me help you anyway. Of all the things I could do, there is nothing I can do for you with your consent. So I shall pray. I'll pray that another angel comes to earth to save your soul. It would only be fair, as they are supposed to be all forgiving and loving. They're supposed to help those that are suffering. I cannot see how they aren't helping you. I know you crave deliverance from your personal hell. Don't they care?

If no one else will help you, than I will. You need not divine intervention. For I will save you. I may be damning my own soul to hell but I will help you in anyway I can. For you dear angel I will do anything.

I will close this meager distance between us and comfort you.

"Who's there?" 

You voice is harsh from crying and I now see that your pale cheeks are tear-stained but not red. You stopped crying a while ago. 

"Who's there?" 

You're panicking. Please don't I'm only here to help.

"Weasley? Why are you here?"

An improvement. You didn't sound panicked anymore. For some strange reason you sound relived. I thought that we were enemies.

__

Ja, es stieg auch mir ein Engel neider

und auf leuchtendem Gefieder

fuhrt er ferne jedem Schmerz,

meinen Geist nun himmel warts.

Draco POV

Am I seeing this clearly? Is that really Weasley? And why is he looking at me like that? It seems like pity. No, it's more like concern. But not exactly. Damn, why is he looking at me like that?

"What do you want?" I can't help but sneer at you. Even in the state I'm in I still sneer at you.

"What's wrong?"

Why does your voice have to sound so sweet? It's like you actually care about me. Why am I fooling myself? Why would you care? You hate me.

"Nothing."

"It seems like something's wrong. What to talk about it?"

NO!! Don't sit down!! And stop looking liking like a fire haired angel! I don't want you to be near me! NO I want you near me! So get away! Can't you see my heart is broken and all you're doing is fixing it? That would be a good thing but I know better. I know that when you leave, it'll just break again. So go and spare me the pain.

"Draco," No don't say my name! Never say my name!! "Why were you crying?"

I groan. You are so child like and innocent! I'll tell you why! You've no need to use that childlike innocence on me.

"I'm crying because the one I love, doesn't and will never love me back. I am crying because my true undying love hates me more than I hate myself. I'm crying because I want to take them in my arms and love them forever. But I can't! I can't ever!" I turn to you and I can see directly into your soul. I can see your question before you even ask it.

"Who?"

'God, if you do exist, grant me a wish. Please, protect that unspoiled angel from my animalistic intentions.'* Instead of answering you I get a foolish idea into my head. An idea that came right from my heart. I know that you'll reject me but at least I'll have a few moments of bliss to remember afterwards as I kill myself.

I lean towards you and I can see you eyes widen. You know what I'm going to do. But you do nothing to stop it. You are trying to make sure that I'm not going to do what you think I'm doing.

I lean closer until our lips are but a mere angels breath away. "You." Our lips touch. I can feel the softness your skin against mine. The heat of your blood coursing through your veins. My hand is stroking your cheek with feather light touches.

But it's your turn to surprise me. I feel you react. Not against, but for the kiss. I can feel you're longing and hunger. A passion for me that matches mine for you.

I'll take you to ecstasy tonight. I'll take you to the clouds. I'll take you to the stars. I'll take you all the way to heaven. 'We'll bust through the barbed wire into our own privet kingdom. Even if it's as far away as heaven.'*

I'm just glad that God doesn't grant wishes to earthbound angels.

~Owari~

* From the great, wonderful, everlasting Angel Sanctuary!!! Both from episode 1!

AN: Oh that came out bad!! It doesn't match how I wanted it… but oh well. It's okay. And I didn't want to use lyrics that offended people... geese I sure blew that one! All that talk of God and stuff... Argh damn I didn't want to write about stuff that could offend... Wait a tick!! Just by writing slash I'm offending somebody... Sry to all slash fans I offended!!

It was fun to write something angsty. At least I hope it was angsty... it's more sap than angst isn't it? Damn I really need to get writing good angst. Maybe I should write a death fic! Or a suicide fic! Stupid song-fics have turned me sappy!!! Please R&R!!!! I need reviews bad!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! If you want me to write a continuation fic I will! Just tell me so!! Well now I gotta do my math homework....

WML!!!! aka Write more later!!!!

Lyric Translations:

In childhood's early days

I often heard tell of angels

who exchange the sublime bliss of heaven

for the earth's sun,

so that when a troubled heart

grieves, hidden from the world,

bleeding silently to death

and expiring in tears;

when its fervent prayer

craves only deliverance,

then the angel floats down

and gently bears it towards heaven.

Yes, and angel has come down even to me,

and on shining wings

transports, far from all suffering

my spirit heavenwards!


End file.
